Fireworks
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Hugh discovers it's alright to kiss beneath the fireworks. GreySkyShipping, Kyouhei/Hugh. T to be safe.


**Since Unova is apparently based off America, and the date... Unova probably doesn't have an Independence Day, but... Just take my three in the morning drabbles, okay?**

Hugh wasn't expecting it at all when Kyouhei grabbed his arm, and he'd even less expected the swift motion with which he pulled his body forward pressed a pair of lips to his own in a firm, chaste kiss. Hugh recoiled immediately, pushing him away, then casting a nervous glance at his parents to make sure they hadn't looked back to see if anything was wrong. Then his little sister. And the other people in the park.

Satisfied that no one had their eyes glued to them, no one was going to shout and tell the whole world about them, he turned to Kyouhei and hissed, "I thought we had an agreement."

"We're still in the car. No one is listening," Kyouhei replied.

He went to no great lengths to keep his voice down, but he did have a point; after lighting some sparklers for Hugh's little sister, Kyouhei had opted to retreat back to the car where no one would be able to listen to his immature commentry and Hugh had followed. The windows were rolled down so they could hear the fireworks, and occasionally an interesting bit of conversation made it's way to them, but it was highly unlikely anybody was doing the same to them.

Hugh sighed stubbornly. "It's still too close..."

Once, Kyouhei had asked if the reason he wanted to keep their relationship a secret was because he was afraid of what his parents would think. That wasn't the part that Hugh was worried about, and he didn't fear what his little sister would think either – he worried more about the embarrassing talks about being safe and falling in love that were bound to come once his mother and father found out, and he didn't enjoy thinking what it would be like to be the gossip of the school either.

He'd told Kyouhei all of that in perfect honesty, and Kyouhei had only laughed and kept on pestering him about it, just like he was now.

"Inside your parents' car is hardly public," Kyouhei continued. "And it's dark outside. No one's going to notice."

Hugh didn't get a moment to protest. The instant it looked like he was going to open his mouth and do so, Kyouhei added to his argument, "Kissing and holding hands underneath the fireworks is one of the most romantic things a couple can do. Just look around."

The first thing he noticed when he looked out the window was his little sister – being the protective older brother he was, it seemed his eyes were always drawn to her first, intentionally or not. She looked happy enough, even with her back to him, sitting next to their parents who, Hugh noticed, were sitting quite close together and looking quite comfortable. His eyes gradually went further down the street until involuntarily stopping at another teenaged couple who actually were full-on making out, and Hugh forced himself to look away with a small choking noise, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face.

Kyouhei snickered in return. It was probably too dark for him to see how red Hugh was clearly, but the boy knew him well enough to know even without seeing. He'd obviously seen this before Hugh had too.

"That," Hugh spat at him, "was not romantic. That was hormones."

Oh, who was he kidding? He had them too, he definitely wouldn't have minded doing that with Kyouhei.

...Just not here, not in public.

"Don't worry, we don't have to go that far," his boyfriend assured him. Kyouhei liked to pull pranks and make stupid comments, but he was serious about their relationship too. "I really did want it to be romantic. Just... a few small kisses underneath the fireworks, okay?"

It took a few moments for Hugh to recognize it, but by the small tone of his voice Kyouhei had suddenly found a sense of embarrassment as well. Was Kyouhei's face as red as Hugh's had been a few seconds ago, or was that just his imagination? Perhaps there was a shy and sweet side to him after all...

Hugh wasn't normally much for sweet talk or romantics. He'd always preferred being blunt and straightforward over prosy speeches and sweet nothings, but Kyouhei made it hard to resist with his sudden heartfelt honesty.

"...Maybe. I guess it's okay?"

Kyouhei's entire face lit up again, being as easy to read as he was, and he kissed Hugh's cheek graciously while the dark-haired boy attempted to pretend he could still be stubborn about it.

He could see why people would enjoy this after all. Kyouhei's closeness was pleasantly warm against his body and his lips molded against his perfectly. Hugh had always loved fireworks, but eventually he even lost track of the decorative explosions overhead. Even though he'd missed most of it, he had to concede that this was by far the best fireworks display he'd ever been to in his life.

Bonus:

At least until the next day, when his younger sister questioned what his favorite part of the show was and he found himself unable to answer.

**I tried to write this while "America, Fuck Yeah!" played in the background. Do you have any idea how distracting that is? XD**

**To the anon who gave me the Pokewood suggestion, if you're reading this: That sounds good, but I hope you don't mind if I wait until the English version is released before I get started on it!**


End file.
